Ange ou démon
by Messy99
Summary: Marre d'un Allen poli et gentil bienvenu à vous! Dans cette fanfic vous trouverez un blandin farceur et sournois avec des victimes de choix. Attention l'image d'un certain japonais grincheux sera rudement mise à l'épreuve.
1. Chapter 1

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : bla bla les personnages sont tous à Hoshino sensei**

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est ma première fanfic (hoo la débutante ) donc soyez indulgent plz et désolée pour l'orthographe, pour les fans de Kanda, pour ceux cherchent de la romance,…**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ^_^**

Chapitre 1: introduction et première victime

Allen Walker, jeune exorciste était quelqu'un de diabolique. C'était difficile à croire étant donné sa politesse et sa gentillesse ainsi que le doux sourire qui ne cessait d'éclairer son visage angélique. La réalité était toute autre. Une telle personnalité était incompatible avec les années qu'il a passé avec son maitre. Mais comparé au Maréchal Cross qui torturait les gens sans gêne, son élève lui préférait torturer des innocents en se faisant passer pour un gentil. Le plus jeune était beaucoup plus sournois que son ainé. À votre avis pourquoi cross évitait de revenir à la congrégation ?

parce qu'il ne voulait pas croiser Allen seul ou au détour d'un couloir. Certes les dettes que lui laissait son maître lui permettait de passé pour une victime mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il appréciait cela. Bon il avait aimé torturer ses créanciers mais à force ça devenait lassant et son argent partait en fumée.

Notre démon préféré se baladait dans les couloirs de la citadelle accompagné de son sourire angélique. Notre "héros" était à la recherche d'une victime, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver et apporter sur un plateau d'argent en plus ! Parfait.

le kendoka aux cheveux noirs était sa victime préférée en plus il avait failli griller sa couverture à cause de lui alors il fallait lui faire payer cet affront au centuple. De plus, le blandin avait remarquer que le japonais le trouvait à son goût. Les mains baladeuses du kendoka ainsi que la bosse qu'il avait senti lors d'une de leur bagarre ne trompaient pas. Allen ravi d'avoir mis son short noir qui moulait à merveille son magnifique derrière, déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et se rapprocha du kendoka discrètement. Il ne devait pas le faire fuir.

\- Salut kanda ça va dit il avec l'un de ses sourires les plus angéliques. Le japonais se retourna vers lui et Allen sourit intérieurement en voyant le regard de kanda accroché à son décolleté. l ne pu réciter à la tentation de le taquiner un peu et se rapprocha de lui pour qu'il est une meilleure vue

\- Ça va kanda ? dit il avec un air inquiet et la tête légèrement penché sur le côté. L' exorciste aux cheveux noirs rougit

\- Ç-ça va très bien mais tu me gênes casse toi. Allen afficha une moue déçue des plus attendrissante alors qu'en vérité il était écroulé de rire. Le moyashi se retourna près à lui donner le coup final qui obligerait kanda à courir vers sa chambre pour se soulager tout seul (il comptait s'abaisser pour lui donner une vue imprenable sur ses fesses) quand un cri résonna de l'étage au-dessus. Apparemment, Miranda avait encore fait des siennes et avait fait détourner l'attention du kendoka alors que la pousse de soja allait lui donner le coup de grâce. Puis Allen légèrement dégouté vu un seau d'eau se diriger vers lui. Il ne l'esquiva pas et décida de s'en servir pour torturer le japonais et ses hormones en ébullition. Le seaux d'eau s'échoua sur sa tête à cause de la vitesse le jeune exorciste eu un peu mal mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Allen fit semblant de tomber sur le choc et Kanda se retourna vers lui. Allen enleva le seaux de sa tête trempé sa chemise blanche devenue transparent. Le kendoka le regarda paralyser et détailla son petit ange assis par terre de manière aguicheuse. Quelques gouttes coulaient le long de son cou se dirigeant vers son torse. Le japonais était hypnotisé. Allen plus que satisfait et le regarda tout triste et dit d'une voix douce.

\- Yu aide- moi c'est tout collant en parlant de sa chemise, mais dans la tête de Kanda sa phrase avait un tout autre sens. Un jet de sang s'échappa du nez du kendoka et le diabolique blandin qui n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui se rapprocha à quatre pat et lui et lança inquiet

\- Yu ça va ? Tu saignes. Le kendoka n'en pouvait plus il partis en courant vers sa chambre pour essayer de faire disparaitre une petite bosse en pensant à son moyashi. Allen, lui était très satisfait il vérifia autour de lui et quand il fut sûr qu'il n y avait personne. Il éclata d'un rire diabolique puis reparti dans sa chambre pour se changer sur son chemin beaucoup s'évanouir. Et alors que des patients arrivaient par centaine à l'infirmerie l'infirmière se demandait pourquoi tous les membres de la congrégation faisaient de l'anémie.

À suivre…

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui la suite dans deux semaines


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà ça fais longtemps je sais. J'ai été pas mal occupée à vrai dire mais bon je vais pas vous racontez ma vie passons tout de suite aux choses sérieuses et oui le deuxième chapitre. Précautions: Munissez vous d'un bescherelle et priez en espérant avoir ça protection ( histoire de ne pas vous crevez les yeux devants mon orthographe hé hé ) Et vous êtes maintenant près à lire la suite bonne lecture 3**

…

Chapitre 2 deuxième victime

Si il y avait une chose qu'Allen aimait par dessus tout après torturer Kanda c'était enchainer en ''taquinant'' Miranda. La pauvre, elle était tellement timide et tellement maladroite et surtout quand Allen faisait des références à des actes sexuelles de manière totalement involontaire. La dernière fois elle avait failli mettre feu à la citadelle.

Allen se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, jouer avec le brun lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Après son entrée gargantuesque et ses plats principaux le blandin s'apprêtait à prendre un petit que dis je énorme dessert. Quand il vu la maladroite Miranda entrer dans le réfectoire. Quel chance il avait l'impression que toutes ses victimes préférées avaient décidés de se jeter dans la gueule du loup aujourd'hui. Il avala tous ses mitarashi dango en un éclair et sortit ses bonbons de sa poche. Miranda s'assit à sa table et ils commencèrent tranquillement à discuter.

\- Tiens bonjour Miranda-san

\- Allen-kun bonjour

-Dis tu trouves pas que tout le monde est bizarre en ce moment. Dans les couloirs j'ai croisé plein de traqueurs qui ont commencés à saigner du nez. Même Kanda a commencé à saigner du nez. Miranda eu une petite pensée pour les victimes du côté mignon d'Allen son sourire avait encore du faire des ravages. Puis elle remarqua qu'Allen commencé à manger des bonbons.

-Tu aimes vraiment les bonbons dit elle en rigolant. Le jeune exorciste était ravi, elle lui tendait une perche en plus.

\- Oui et particulièrement les sucettes répondit il en brandissant une. J'en sucerait tous les jours. Miranda recracha tout le contenu de sa boisson sur Chaoji qui passait par là. Allen souriait intérieurement _**une douche gratuite ca lui fera les pieds à ce porc.**_

\- Tout va bien Miranda-san ? dit il faussement inquiet

\- Ou oui tout va parfaitement bien répondit elle en bredouillent

\- Tant mieux alors. Qu'est ce que je disait déjà ha oui j'adore sucer des sucettes j'en sucerais tout les jours. Miranda tomba en arrière mais ce rattrapa à la table en tirant sur la table. Tout les assiettes du blandin s'échouèrent sur le sol rejoint rapidement suivies par de celle de Miranda. _**Excellent.**_

\- Oh non tous est tombés heureusement que j'ai pu sauver ma glace. J'adore ces bâtons de glace de forme allongée j'en suce tout le temps. J'en ramène tous les soirs pour les sucer dans ma chambre. C'était la phrase de trop pour Miranda. Elle parti en courant bousculant de nombreuses personnes. Allen n'en pouvait plus un traqueur avait renversé le contenu de sa tasse de café sur ses vêtements poussant un cri suraigu. Un autre avait plongé la tête la première dans les soba de kanda qui était revenu et se faisait découper en morceau par mugen. Et pour finir miranda avait trébuché et s'était étalé parterre avec le pantalon de Krory .auquel elle s'était raccroché pour ne pas tomber. Allen s'isola dans le jardin de la congrégation pour éclater de rire. Sacré miranda quand il taquinait la jeune femme il taquinait aussi tout les membres de la congrégation qui était dans les parages. C'est pour ça qu'elle était parmi ses victimes préférés.

 **Alooooors ça vous à plut ? vous êtes déjà en admiration devant ma personne ? Mais attendez jeunes gens il y a encore beaucoup de chapitres qui arrivent mais il est temps pour moi de me retirer c'état Purple tenshi- sama pour vous servir ciao 3 !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde en guise d'excuse pour ma longue absence voici déjà le chapitre 3 hé oui j'ai sué sans et eau pour vous le sortir le plus rapidement possible applaudissez cet effort surhumains bon voici quelque consigne comme d'habitude ne faites pas attention à mon orthographe (même si ça fait mal vous en mourrez pas ). Sur ce bonne lecture 3 !**

… **.**

Chapitre 3 troisième victime

Depuis son entrée à la congrégation Allen avait toujours été couvé par Lenalee. La jeune Lee se considérait comme sa grande soeur, elle avait tous appris à Allen sur la congrégation. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que notre démon ne se jouait pas de sa gentille onee-chan. Il adorait lui demander des explications qui embarrasserait la jeune fille. Il avait beaucoup réfléchis avant de trouver un moyen de se jouer de la brune. Et il avait fini par découvrir qu'elle devenait aussi maladroite que Miranda lorsqu'elle était embarrassée. Alors que le démon blanc se baladait à la recherche de distraction il tomba sur Lenalee qui se reposait dans le salon. Allen souris de manière diabolique et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle s'échappera moins facilement comme ça. Il se rapprocha discrètement de la soeur de l'intendant et dit d'un air joyeux

\- Lenalee nee chan bonjour

\- Oh Allen kun comment ça va ? Après une longue et ennuyante discussion il mis son plan en marche

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sur tout ce que tu veux

\- Super. Alors voilà la dernière fois en rentrant de mission avec Kanda une gentille dame m'a interpelé et m'a demander si une petite branlette m'intéresserait elle disait que sa aiderait à me détendre. Sur le coup Lenalee lâcha son livre mais Allen fit semblant de rien et continua. Alors que j'allais lui répondre kanda m'a tiré hors de la ruelle en disant qu'on avait pas le temps pour ça. Je lui est donc répondu que je lui en ferait une pour qu'il se détente. Et il m'a répondu qu'il était sur que je savait pas ce que c'était. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir pour que tu me dises ce que c'est et que tu m'apprennes pour que je fasse une branlette à Kanda. La chinoise ne répondait pas trop occupée à diriger l'information et trouver un échappatoire. Allen lui était aux anges il avait vu le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer et maintenant elle rougissait furieusement.

\- Bah nee chan tu ne dis rien ? _**Alors le moulin à parole on sait plus quoi dire**_ _._ Le cerveau de lenalee marchait à cent à l'heure. Après le 69, le missionnaire et le sm c'était la branlette cette fois. Allen attirait les pu** ou quoi (je veux dire femme de petite vertu). Ils fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper tout en enlevant cette idée à Allen. Pauvre chose pure il n'était pas fait pour ce monde rempli de pervers.

\- Allen-kun en fait une br branlette est une chose qu'on fait a une personne qu'on aime c'est ça seulement à quelqu'un qu'on aime pour lui faire plaisir

\- Ha bon, alors j'en ferais une aussi à Lenalee- nee -chan. _**Qu'est ce que tu va me sortir maintenant ?**_

Argh c'est encore pire.

\- Écoute Allen on ne peut faire ça qu'a un garçon et c'est interdit par dieu. _**Mais bien sûr…**_

\- Ho alors pourquoi la dame en faisait demanda l'anglais avec un air innocent

\- Tu as du mal comprendre elle voulait surement dire brochette. Ouf j'ai éviter le pire et maintenant je dois trouver le moyen de filer. Je dois allé distribuer du café aux scientifiques maintenant à plus tard.

Allen râlait un peu la chinoise s'était échapper mais bon il l'aurait une prochaine fois.

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui la suite dans deux semaine les amis**

 **A toute Purple tenshi-sama ^_^**


End file.
